


To Our Stars In The Sky

by LadyMorphine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Character Death, Gen, Healthy Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Near Future, One Big Happy Family, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romantic Friendship, Siblings, Technology, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Two boys. One the star football player, the other has a mysterious illness no one knows what it is. Best friends since the day they were born.Victor O’Connor and his best friend Owen Connell have been best friends since the day they were born. But the mysterious illness that has plagued Owen since his birth is growing stronger. And the only way to cure it is to cross the city. Alone and without the help of their parents. The road is long and dangerous. Will they make it in time? Will their newfound allies be friend or foe? And will Victor and Owen’s relationship become something more? Find out when you read To Our Stars In The Sky.





	1. Chapter One: What Shall Begin

Chapter one: What Shall Begin

I tossed the football up in the air then caught it once again with my hands. My skin began to glow a light fluorescent electric blue color which made me look like a glow in the dark doll. Not in any way creepy though. More unique. Some people don't like it. I think of it as my special superpower. Like what makes me special. Also, I can use it as a reading light during the night when my siblings had gone to bed or when I read a bedtime story to my younger siblings when my parents can't.

My glowing skin came about due to my dad inserting my egg with jellyfish genes. Mom nearly passed out when she found out and my dad was the one that carried me for nine months (he was born in a female body but transitioned after I was born) and my siblings were all born in a lab and they all had their genes messed with too.

I guess technically in a way that makes my siblings and I lab rats in genetic experiments.

Thunder clapped outside my window. I got up and looked outside at the darkening night sky as it let down droplets of rain from its heavy clouds. 

I placed the football down by the blue camo bean bag that was in my room. 

I stared outside my window at the rain. I loved the sound it made, it felt like a lullaby to my ears. The sweet pitter-patter of the little droplets on the glass.

I heard the TV from downstairs on which meant that my mom and dad were downstairs doing something.

I shared a room with my younger brothers. Christian who was seven, Joey who was three, and Max and Ryan who were one. I had ten younger siblings. Five brothers and five sisters.

I heard the rain as it continued to fall upon my closed window. I continued to stare out my window as it did. The rain was so beautiful even though the storm was rough and loud.

I heard the sea breeze sound of the ringtone of my phone from my bed. I walked over to my phone and pressed the green button and then a hologram of my best friend Owen popped up. 

“Hi, Victor,” he said in a sheepish voice as he curled further into his plush navy colored blanket bed. I noticed he had an IV in his left arm. It must have been one of his bad days again.

“Hi, Owen. What’s up?” I asked as I sat down on my bed.

“I feel really sick today, and I had to skip swim practice because of it,” said Owen as he looked down at his delicate pale hands.

“It’s okay. You know that you being sick isn’t your fault,” I said as I adjusted my position on my bed.

“Why haven’t the doctors found out what I have yet Victor? It’s been a mystery since the day I was born,” said Owen.

“I don’t know,” I said honestly.

His stormy grey eyes filled with sadness. I hated seeing him like this. In so much pain and not knowing what was wrong with him and probably never being able to either.

“Victor. I need help, I’m really scared that I’m going to die soon if we don’t find out what’s wrong with me,” said Owen as a tear dripped down his pale face.

“Owen I’ll try to help the best I can,” I said.

Then a knock came at my door.

“Victor. Family movie night is about to begin,” said my family’s AI Linda from behind the door.

“I’ll talk to you after the movie, I promise,” I told Owen.

“I’ll take a nap. Bye,” said Owen as the hologram flashed away into thin air in front of me.

I headed down into the living room where my family was seated on the fluffy black couch. My youngest siblings were snuggled up against my mom while the others were huddled up in different places on the couch.

I sat down next to my sister Haven who had the family dog Chips in her lap. Mirabella was thirteen and two years younger than me. Mirabella stared down at Chips with her beautiful heterochromia (one brown and one blue) eyes.

My five-year-old sister Sayla, four-year-old sister Maisie, and three-year-old brother Joey curled up right next to my dad as he wrapped his arms around them. He tucked a piece of Sayla’s fiery red hair behind her ear.

Max, Ryan, Elodie, and Justin were all curled up with my mother. Justin clung to his twin sister Elodies’ tiny hand. The two had always been close even in the womb and they even shared a crib because they hated being separated even now that they were four months old now.

The movie began.

It was something from when my parents were kids. It was good special effects for the time sure but nothing compared to what we had now. The movie was about these wizards who got magical beasts and put them in a sanctuary in a magical suitcase with a bunch of landscapes and habitats in them. Apparently, it was from a very popular movie and book franchise that started before they were even born. So it’s definitely old.

Halfway through the movie, I was passed Justin and Elodie. Elodie snuggled up to her much bigger twin brother. I looked down at them sweetly as they slept quietly together snuggled up to one another in peace. They were so cute looking as they laid together in my arms. Every once in a while one would let out a tiny sigh that sounded like a little tiny newborn kitten.

Finally, the movie ended and that meant everyone had to go to bed. I went upstairs and put the twins in their crib in my parents’ room and then returned to my room where my little brothers sat on my bed with a reading tablet in Joey’s hands. I ruffled his sweet messy brown hair. 

“Which story tonight?” I asked as I laid down in between them.

“Peter Pan!” squeaked Joey.

“Peter Pan,” echoed Christian.

Max and Ryan gurgled in what I assume was agreement.

So I began to read the book starting at chapter one. I felt nostalgic reading this book, as it was the same one our parents read to me when I was younger and now I was sharing the same story with my younger siblings themselves and watching them enjoy the exact same story themselves warmed up my heart greatly. Max and Ryan fell asleep a few minutes after starting while Christian and Joey stayed awake until their bedtime at which I bookmarked the page.

“Too tired,” said Joey with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

I picked up Max, Ryan, and Joey. I tucked Max and Ryan into their joint crib and I tucked Joey into his jungle themed bed before Christian and I climbed into our respective beds.

I placed my smartphone to night mode, put my earbuds in, and quickly called Owen.

Owen popped up on the darkened holographic screen. He was in his over-sized The Killers t-shirt that went off on one of his scrawny shoulders.

“Hi Victor,” he said weakly with dark circles and bags under his eyes. A sign he had gotten sick earlier that day.

“Owen. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” I asked as softly as I could.

“Victor. I need you to help me. I can’t last much longer,” said Owen as he sank further into his bed.

“How am I supposed to help you?” I asked sweetly and softly.

“Come with me. To the hospital across the city, that’s the place where they can find out what’s wrong with me,” said Owen with a sickly cough.

“Owen. So I’m for emotional support?” I whispered as I scratched the back of my head.

“Yeah and because well. I want my best friend there by my side just like when I was born. Especially since my dad can’t be there,” said Owen as he curled further into his bed.

“Okay. Just get some rest, Owen. You’re gonna need it. Goodnight,” I whispered with a yawn.

“Okay. Just stop by my house tomorrow. Goodnight,” said Owen as he shut his eyes and ended the hologram.

I placed my phone and earbuds on the table next to me and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Midmorning Munchies And Owens’ House

The Next Morning I awoke upon the floor. I ran my long fingers over the plush blue carpeting. Just to get a feel of where exactly I had fallen. And from the feel of it, right by my bed a few millimeters away from my chipped faux-wood nightstand.

I raised up my long frame and walked downstairs. Linda was moving around all over on the ceiling. Like always. My parents and siblings were all in the kitchen/family room that morning. My toddler siblings running around the couch and recliners, each of their stuffed animals trailing behind them as they ran. While Justin and Elodie slept together in their blush pink and pastel blue bassinet. 

I sat down at the kitchen island for breakfast and a plate of strawberry waffles materialized in front of me. 

“Good morning V,” said Mom as she kissed my forehead as she looked through “paper” work and assignments.

“Morning mom and dad,” I said as I devoured my breakfast.

My dad ruffled my hair as the plate and fork disappeared into thin air.

“How did you sleep,” he asked in a masculine yet slightly high voice.

“Good dad. I slept really good,” I said as I wiped my mouth with a cloth napkin.

“That’s very good sweetie,” said my mom as she gently kissed my forehead.

“Victor come and play with us,” squeaked Sayla, Maisie, and Joey Together in one high pitched toddler voice.

I smiled down at them. They were forever asking me to play with them and whatever game they had decided that day.

“Not today guys. I have to head over to Owens’ today. He’s not feeling well,” I explained to them as I knelt down to their heights.

The all “awed,” sadly in tiny voices before running off to play with one of our other siblings who would be freer than me to play with them today.

I sighed and went upstairs to my bedroom to get changed and get ready for the day. I had decided on a long sleeved shirt and jeans due to the cold weather and heavy socks and boots too. I looked at myself in the mirror. Most girls my age said I was quite attractive. And I guess it’s true that I was. Attractive.

I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair before returning to my bedroom and putting on my coat. As I ran downstairs I placed my wool hat upon my head and just as I got to the door. I was stopped.

“I know what’s going on,” said my dad.

“How?” I asked as I pulled on my gloves.

“Owen wouldn’t call you over so suddenly if it wasn’t important,” said my dad.

“You think?” I said with a slight bit of attitude.

“Yes I think,” said my dad.

“Okay. But I really do need to get over there,” I said.

“Then go over there,” my dad said before he walked back to the kitchen.

I sighed and left for Owens’ house. There was a light dusting of snow upon the ground as I walked over to Owens’ house. All the houses had their blinds drawn and the streets and sidewalks all were empty.

I walked by Taylee Overbrooks’ house. The queen bitch according to my friends. I’d seen pictures of her and wow, she certainly was gorgeous. So gorgeous she could be on the cover of a magazine. Perfectly pretty and tall with luminous red hair and green eyes with a nice athletic body and perfect curves. And I knew many of my friends had crushes on her as well for her great beauty. I used to for a short time but it never went beyond a simple crush.

I finally arrived at Owens’ house. I knocked exactly three times on his red front door.

Owen opened the door. Wrapped up in one of my mothers quilted blankets with a mobile IV in the vein of his right arm. His pale blue eyes with sleep-deprived raccoon circles around them. Even with that he still looked beautiful. Perfect even.

“You came,” he said weakly as I came in and took my coat, hat, gloves, and boots off.

“Yeah. Left as soon as I could,” I said as I sat down by the fireplace trying to warm myself with its heat.

“I’m glad you’re here. Hungry?” asked Owen as he went over to the kitchen island.

“A little. Just some hot chocolate would be nice,” I said as I curled up by the fire under one of the blankets from the couch.

“Okay Victor,” said Owen.

I remember all those winters as kids when we would snuggle on the couch in Owens living room watching all different types of movies together while eating winter snacks and drinks just having good fun with each other. And after the movies, we would make hand puppets and perform plays on the wall with our hands. It was the coolest thing to us back then.

Owen set the mug of hot chocolate by my head and sat down next to me.

“Victor? Can we just hang out for a bit?” asked Owen softly.

“Yeah sure. Just hanging out is cool,” I said as I sat up.

I sipped my hot chocolate as Owen and I watched a medical documentary on the TV. 

“Victor, when we go. Promise me you won’t worry,” said Owen as he curled deeper into the plush couch.

“I promise. But I will worry a little, because you’re my best friend and I really care about you,” I said as I drank my hot chocolate.

“Just don’t worry too much. Otherwise, you’ll nearly end up again like in sixth grade,” said Owen with a sigh.

“When do we set out?” I asked as I continued to watch the medical documentary.

“Tomorrow morning. I need to pack tonight and get a good night's rest before we begin our journey,” explained Owen.

“So can I spend the night?” I asked softly.

“Yes. Just be ready tomorrow morning,” said Owen.

“Okay,” I said.

And then we continued to watch the medical drama, hang out, and have fun enjoying every bit of it together.


End file.
